Marshall Kingston
Dr. Marshall Kingston (October 29th, 1945 - May 30th, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas. Growing up he was highly intelligent. He was very interested in psychology growing up, and attended Yale. Upon graduating, he opened up a psychiatric hospital in Ruby Springs with help from Dr. Lawrence Bridges of Arcturus. It was there that he peformed many experimental procedures on patients. Many of which weren't approved by the American Medical Association. In 1980 Dr. Kingston married Katy Lindell who was only 20 years old at the time. She found him fascinating, and the two had a child together, Kelvin Kingston whom Dr. Kingston named after Barron Kevlin. Dr. Kingston and his wife were only together for 5 years before Katy discovered that she was a lesbian, and left him for Sunny Lindell. In 1990 he married Victoria Kingston. Her sister, Erin Kingston who was only 10 years old at the time also moved in with them, as did her other sister Kathy Gale who was only 7 years old at the time. The two of them had a child together, Claire Kingston. In 1998, his psychological institute took in two young children -- Grey Angel and his little sister Jenna Angel. The two were horribly shocked from witnessing their father's death. Jenna had also been raped by The Legend and was pregnant. Dr. Kingston used unorthadoxed and illegal methods of trying to get them to remember what they knew. He used electroshock therapy as well as radiation therapy to try and make them remember, and to cure them. When Jenna gave birth to a baby girl, he took it away from her, feeling that it would cause her more distress. He then used Dr. Bridge's contacts to sell the baby on the black market. When the police started investigating the Angels, Dr. Kingston decided that they should release Jenna and Grey. They lied, saying they released them to their family, when in fact they had released them outside of town to fend for themselves. Dr. Kingston continued running his operations until 2005 when he retired. In 2010, he was murdered by the Angels of Death in revenge for what he did to them. =Childhood= Growing up, Marshall Kingston was very interested in psychology. He watned to know what made people tick. He also wanted to help people out. This was in part due to the fact that his own mother was schiztophrenic. He wanted to be able to help cure her. His father was a Doctor, but wasn't able to cure his mother. This lead to him wanting to be a Psychologist. =College= Marshall attended Yale University from 1963 - 1971. There he studied psychology, and learned of advanced techniques of treating patients. But all of the techniques were banned shortly after he learned about them due to the potential dangers. It was also at Yale that he met Dr. Lawrence Bridges, who offered him a chance to join Arcturus, but Kingston turned him down. =Kingston Institute= Though Marshall turned down Dr. Bridges opportunity to work at Arcturus, he did provide funding to open up the Kingston Institute, a psycholgocial clinic for those suffering from various mental issues. The institute used many illegal techniques in treating patients, often experimenting with them. Dr. Kingston kept a thorough journal of his work. =First Marriage= In 1980 he married Katy Lindell. Katy was 20 years old, and very beautiful. She was fascinated with Psychology just like he was. The two had one son together, Kelvin. They were fairly happy together, but Katy discovered she had feelings for women, and found them attractive. She left him after five years of marriage. After which, Marshall was left to raise his son on his own. Despite being an expert at human behavior, Marshall wasn't able to be an ideal father. =Second Marriage= In 1990 Marshall married Victoria Gordon. Victoria had a younger sister who was her sons age, and was the perfect choice to be a mother to his son. The two married, and had a daughter of their own, Claire. Victoria had no idea of the experiments that her husband was performing. Marshall was grateful that his wife could take care his children. =Treating the Angels= In 1998 Jenna Angel and her older brother were brought to the Kingston Institute for treatement by the FBI. The FBI believed the two children could identify the notorious serial killer known as The Legend. Dr. Kingston saw an opportunity at getting an approval for electroshock therapy and radiation therapy if it successfuly helped catch a serial killer. Dr. Kingston kept Jenna Angel under lock and key, and took away her baby due to believing it being unhealthy for her to grow an attachment to a child that was The Legend's. He tried radiation therapy on her, but it was not successful. Her mind was still not there. Grey Angel did no better with the electroshock therapy. Eventually they had to release the Angels because the FBI was starting to become suspicious of the treatments Dr. Kingston was using. They dropped the children off outside of town, with nobody to look after them. Dr. Kingston regretted doing it, but felt for research sake, he had no choice. =Retirement= In 2005, Dr. Kingston retired. He was never able to successfuly test electroshock therapy or radiation therapy. But he was satisfied with his work, except that he was unable to cure schitzophrenia. After his retirement he tried looking after his family. His son, and his wife's sister married. He tried being more of a father to his daughter Claire, who was only 15 at the time. =Death= On May 29th, 2010 Gray Angel entered the Kingston residence under the pretense of being a Writer. Using Chloroform he kidnapped Marshall, his wife, and two children. Jenna Angel approached him, and asked him if he remembered who she was. Dr. Kingston did not. So Jenna electrocuted him, telling him "Maybe this will help you remember. It sure helped you, didn't it brother?" It was then that he remembered who they were. Dr. Kingston was forced to watch as they murdered his son, explaining how they did remember every second of watching their father die, and every second of torture that they were put through. Dr. Kingston realized all too late how much harm he had done. He was killed last, and his body was left in the pig pen at the Wakefield Farm. He was 65 years old. Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX3 Victims Category:Psychologists Category:MISTX0 Category:Deceased Characters